ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2011)
"The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" is a Fan-Made Series by me and my brother. The series follows the adventures of two anthropomorphic dolls named Mario and Luigi, who go on wild adventures in their house, along with their friends. Characters ''Main article: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2011) characters ''Main characters * Mario is the main character in the series, he is funny, and loves "Mountain-Jumping", and extreme sports. He is also very smart, and really likes his brother Luigi, who lives in fear. * Luigi is Mario's brother, who lives in fear, doesn't like extreme sports, and also really likes his smarter, older, brother, Mario. * Donald Duck is the half-buddy, half-enemy of Mario and Luigi, he likes Luigi a little more than his brother Mario, possibly because Mario is smarter than Luigi. He also has a dream of owning a Pudding Factory. * Toad is a friend of Mario, Luigi, and Donald. He is also one of the dumber characters, along with Luigi He also dreams of becoming a Movie Star. * Bowser is an upcoming character in the show. He is a huge evil Koopa, who kidnaps the princess constantly. He is set to debut in the episode, "Who Tried to Kill D.J. Froggy? (Part 2)", which is set to premiere in Winter of this year. He also has a son, who's name is Bowser Jr. ''Recurring characters * 'Sally the Unicorn' is a like a mother to Mario and Luigi, and has an ex-boyfriend named Chuck, (the Monkey). * 'Chuck the Monkey' was Sally's ex-boyfriend, and escapes jail many times. * 'Princess Peach' is mario's girlfriend, who loves mario, and loves her dog...a lot. * 'Yoshi the Dinosaur' is Mario and Luigi's grumpy, (sometimes friendly) pet dinosaur. * 'Safety Bear' is the bear that is obsessed with safety, and always bugs Mario and Luigi. * 'Recurring Bear' is...well, a recurring character, he can be anybody he wants to be, because he's recurring. * 'The King of Plummahkiki' is the king of his own island named "Plummahkiki", he moved away from his island so he could destroy Mario and Luigi, the reason why he wants to destroy them is unknown. * 'Therapy Bear' is a therapist that sometimes helps people with their problems...Sometimes not. * 'D.J. Froggy' is a scammer and likes to throw wild parties. * 'Winnie The Pooh' is Disney's honey-loving/stealing bear. * 'Dumber (Ooh) and Dumbest (Aah) the Playhouse Disney Monkeys 'are two stupid red and blue sock monkeys who absolutely ''love noodles. They Died In The Episode "Bye, Bye Kids" They Are Taken Of The Air By Mickey Who Replaced Them With Wario And Waluigi * Mickey and Minnie are Disney's famous mice. In the episode, "Mad Mickey", they get sent to jail for trying to kill Donald. * Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's famous mascot, and friends with Donald Duck. * Princess Daisy Is Luigis Girlfriend And One Of Sonics Friends * Wario Is A Scammer And Waluigis Brother * Waluigi Is A Dumb, Stupid Scammer And Warios Brother * Leo Is A Smarty Pants 6 Year Old Kid And The Star Of Little Einsteins * Annie Is A Dumb 4 Year Old And Leo's Sister * June Is Leo's Girlfriend And Is A Smarty Pants * Quincy Is A Music Freak On His Trumpet All The Time * Robbie Rotten Is Only In One Episode In The VS Short Series "Little Einsteins VS LazyTown" Where He Was Killed By Rockets Lacer * Rocket Is The Most Powerful In The Series Who Is The Little Einsteins Rockeship * Spongebob Is A Dumb Yellow Talking Sponge Who Lives In Mario And Luigis Sink * Black Toad Is A Call Of Duty/Halo Fantic He Appeared In 9 Episodes Such As "Black Toads Game" Where He Makes A First Person Shooter Video Game Like Call Of Duty * Hulk Is A Giant Green Giant Super Human He Is The Second Most Powerful Character First Being Rocket He Appered In The Episode In The VS Short Series Episode "Hulk VS Rocket" Where He Lost * Metal Man Is A Supervillan Made By The Dark Shadow He Is In The Youtube Movie Series * The Dark Shadow Is A Ghost Supervillan In The Movie Series Who Almost Kills Luigi * The Old Granny Is A Old, Cookie Stealing 80 Year Old Granny * Loomy Lizard Is A Lizard That Robs Banks * Bank Man Caught Loomy Lizard In The Episode "Just Robbing Shops And Banks" * Police Man Arrested Old Granny And Loomy Lizard In The Episode "Just Robbing Shops And Banks" Yoshis Reletives Black Yoshi Red Yoshi Blue Yoshi Grey Yoshi Pink YoshI Purple Yoshi Shiny Yoshi Magic Yoshi Bad Yoshi Water Yoshi Good Yoshi Fire Yoshi Baby Yoshi Short Series The VS Series - A Series Where Characters Go Together And Fight! It Is Like Death Battle And Cartoon Fight Club Yoshis Family - A Series About Yoshi And His Family Living There Daily Life Film Series 4 Films Have Been Made Based on The Series And A 5th In Development Series Specials 13 Series Specials Have Been Made Between 2010 And 2017 The Best Was Origins That Exsplains The Backstorys Of The Charcter Episodes Main article: List of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (2011) episodes Category:Wikidude1234 shows Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2011)